Is Seras really evil?
by Hinata-uzumaki44
Summary: Seras is tired of Alucard hurting her when ever she didn't drink her blood so she ran away. Ten years later there are random vampire attacks and Alucard is unable to catch the vampire doing it...Is it Seras or someone else (i hope you like the story)


**(Alucard's POV)**

I watched as the police girl left my room. I had just got done punishing her. It's been two weeks and she hasn't had any blood and when ever i command her to drink it she refused so i thought i would teach her a lesson. After she left my room I sighed a bit. I didn't like to hurt the girl,but she needed to learn.

**(Seras' POV)**

I slowly left master's room. After I left his room,I limped over to my room. I stopped by my bedroom door and leaned up against it and sighed. Master just finished punishing me. I refused to drink blood so he decided I need to be taught a lesson. I replayed what happened in my head.

_**I screamed in pain as Alucard broke my fingers. I tried to set them back into place when I was suddenly picked my by my neck and slammed into the wall. Alucard got close to my ear and said "I'm very disappointed in you police girl,your weak and you will never be a true vampire." He then dropped me on to the ground and kicked me in the ribs and gave me a glare. "I want you to leave my room" he said "I never want to see you again"**_

As I remembered I sighed again before entering my room and looking around. It was a light shade of pink and looked more like a room for a teenage human girl than a vampire. I sat down on my bed and rest my fingers. I winced in pain as they went back it place. Then I went over to the desk i had and sat down. I decided i couldn't take it any more and had to leave.

After i finished writing my note i left it on my coffin. I changed out of my Hellsing uniform and got dressed into some clothes that covered my entire body.

I then stuffed some more clothes into my blue bag and went up to the kitchen and grabbed about ten or twenty blood pack and shoved them into my bag.

I then went to the front door leave Hellsing as the sun started to rise. The further I got away i felt a little better. When I far enough away I blocked master so he couldn't read my thoughts or see where I was.

I walked for a good forty minutes or so until i came upon an abandoned cabin. It was a little run down but it would do. I walked up to the cabin and looked around. Maybe a fresh coat of paint,some curtains to keep out the sun light. I had some money so i could buy this stuff. I waited until i knew the shops were open for a good while. I then appeared in front of one of the shops and went inside to get what i needed.

**(Integra's POV)**

I awoke with a knocking at my door. I got up and answered it. I was surprised to see Walter there with my morning tea. He was normally late because Seras would always talk to him after Alucard punished her. He was like a father to her.

"How come you are here on time,not that I'm complaining" I said to him. He looked at him " Seras didn't come up to the kitchen for our morning talk" he said to him. I then dropped my cup of tea and ran out my room. Something wasn't right.

I made my way to Seras' room and opened the door to find it empty. The only thing i found was a note laying on top of her coffin. I picked it up and quickly read it. I was beyond angry. "WATER!" i yelled and he appeared next to me.

"What is it sir" He asked. I showed him the note and read it. He looked shocked and saddened by it. Why did she leave. I could have talked to her and tried to help her. As if he knew i was about to call him Alucard appeared in the room. I looked at him "Walter read him the note please"

Walter started to read the note out loud  
><em>Dear sir Integra,<em>

_I wanted to let you know that I'm leaving hellsing for good. It's not yours nor is it Walters or pips._

_I love you guys like family. Walter being like a father to me,pip being like a brother and you Sir Integra like a sister. I'm leaving because i can not take the punishment master gives me anymore. I would have drunk the blood in time,but master said it wasn't good enough and said he never wanted to see me again so i made sure he wouldn't.  
>love seras<em>

As Walter finished the note i looked at Alucard. He looked pissed that his fledging has run off and wasn't coming back. He growled at little "I will find her" he growled. He did his best to contact seras but got angrier because she had blocked him out of her mind. I sighed and looked at him "You can look for her tonight,just don't kill her if you find her" I said to him. He growled a little and went back to his room

**(Alucard's POV)**

I growled as I sat down on my throne. My little fledging ran off. When I find her i was going to punish her worse then i already did the other night. I tried our connection again but it didn't work. That made me even madder then before. I growled as i destroyed my room. My throne was broken and scattered around the room. My table that held my blood wine and my wine glasses was laying in a corner broken and my coffin was smashed as well.

After a few minutes i calmed down and fixed everything before Walter walked into my room. "Alucard" he said "Sir Integra would like to see you." He left the room and I went up to Integra's office. normally when she wanted me she would call me,but I knew she was truly pissed at me when she set Walter to get me.

"yes master" I said as I looked at her "Alucard i want you to out and find Seara" she said "If you do not find her by morning then we will have to wait until vampire attacks pop" she told me. "I know Seras would never attack anyone but we can't risk it" she told me. "Yes my master" I said before leaving. I looked for Seras unaware of the cabin near by.

**(Seras' POV)**

I felt master near. I hid my powers and made myself disappear the best I could. I couldn't risk him finding me. I knew that if he found me he would punish me worse than he did the night before and I didn't want that to happen.

**This my first hellsing story and kind of my first time using swear words in a story. Please no hate. please review **


End file.
